Passion
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Four main characters reflect on two years ago. From the hurt of friends' pain-not to mention the memory of your kingdom's pain-to the hurt of losing loved ones. "I need more affection then you know."


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Oh dear! Another songfic oneshot? The terror! This song is Passion by Utada Hikaru-known as Sanctuary. This is the Japanese version, the original version, inwhich the lyrics are different. It took me awhile to find the right lyrics so be happy.

* * *

Today was a day to reflect on everything that had happened in the past two years. All who had been involved were doing such on this exact day, weather for selfish reasons or for their friends loses.

Princess Zelda was one of the only who were selfless on their reflections and stared out her window sadly. "If I remember back far, far." She sang softly.

Ilia was silently petting a goat looking back on what she had lost two years ago. "The future was...forever shining." Back then there were endless possibilites but now she only had a few. And those few choices where very bleak. "Below the pretty blue sky."

Link sat in his treehouse looking at one of the only photos he had of Midna. The two had been at his home packing for supplies when she had stepped on the camera and taken a picture of her impself by accident, thus resulting in a poor picture that held a frighteened and almost comical expression on her face. "We were only frightened a little."

Midna looked out a stained glassed window, which held deep blues and light greens. She felt a tug at her heart and turned her face away from the window. "This window is stained with sorely missed colors."

"If I keep on looking foward will I meet you again?" Link asked the photo.

"Because the future really continues on forever." Ilia thought back on her childish ideas.

"Underneath a large sign I want to watch time change." Zelda ignored her servents knocks and worried questions.

"Towards the people, the places I will never see again." Midna let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I open this window." Zelda did as she said. "When I remember back far, far."

"The future was forever shining." Link frowned.

"Below the pretty blue sky." The Twilight Princess took an inhale of air as if it were Hyrule's fresh breath of life.

"We slept endlessly." The Ordon girl tossed a rock angrily at a fence. _Why did he have to change? _

While resting up before heading out to save Zelda, Midna had told Link of her princess duties. She had explained that if she did not have a child within three more years then she would give up her royalty. Time was running out quickly. "The person I loved long ago is to have a child in winter." The hero replied with a blank stare, he himself not being able to comprehend how it all had come so quickly.

She had promised Link that she would do everything within her power to give them a life together and he had promised he'd love her everyday. "Sometimes I just want to doubt our promises made so long ago." Midna whispered.

Zelda watched her people walk happily through the town. "I could never forget."

"I wonder if your New Year's card will have a photo." Ilia murmured.

"I just look back, and miss all the things we could never do." Link and Midna, unawared, said in unison.

"My fears." Link looked at the photo again.

"My lies." Midna let another tear roll.

"Below the blue sky." Ilia kicked a pebble.

"I need more affection then you know." The four muttered.

* * *

A/N Yes that's right, I added in that backwards lyric! ^-^ I thought it ended it perfectly.

ANYWAY yes it was MidnaXLink. Here's a little guide I guess if you didn't guess what each of them were upset about.

Zelda=Friendship, she's upset that her friends are seperated and are both heartbroken. Along with being upset for what had happened to her kingdom.

Ilia=Growing older, growing up hurts people differently. From the fact that the future is bleaker now or the fact that a friend has grown distant-not to mention her crush-could easily break you down.

Link=Romance, the lose of Midna hurts deeply. To make those promises and never have them fulfilled would hurt.

Midna=Romance, the lose of Link hurts deeply. To make those promises and never have them fulfilled would hurt.

Yeah so...review.


End file.
